Never Again
by Jman1000000000
Summary: Jack is humiliated daily by the leader of the Vikings and is willing to seek help from a shady figure in his family's past to put an end to it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I already wrote this story but I reread it recently and I realized I was bad at things that are slightly important when it comes to writing like storytelling, character development and avoiding grammar mistakes so I decided to rewrite it because it's a good story and I want it to be the best I can make it. Don't worry, it'll still be awful, but just slightly less awful**

* * *

 **At School**

Jack's eyes had been glued to the clock for the past five minutes and as soon as the clock struck 3:55. He silently prayed that he hadn't wasted three weeks devising this plan for nothing. He raised his hand and asked his teacher if he could use the bathroom and he got a yes. He was so excited he nearly skipped to the door, casting a quick look over his shoulder to Hiccup who stared at him suspiciously. Jack ran across the entire school to get to the boiler room. Once inside he closed and locked the door before he pulled out his phone and dialed Red's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Are you in position?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Red said. "I see the nest and the sky."

"Good. It'll be time in three, two. one"

The bell rang and hundreds of students came out of their classrooms with most of them making a beeline for the door.

"Now we wait." Jack said. And they did wait for thirty minutes.

"This is way weird. I haven't seen any of the Vikings at all."

"They usually have to do a thorough sweep of the place before they're allowed to leave for the day. I really wish I wasn't the clock they had to punch in."

"Is it safe to go?"

"It's suspicious, definitely, but if this is a lucky break it's better to get out of here quick."

"On it." Red said, looking around carefully before approaching the boiler room door. Jack opened it a crack and handed her his car keys. When she saw the design that looked like the head of a trident her eyes widened. She closed the door and held the phone to her ear. "You got another car?"

"Yeah, my mom wanted to get me a gift when she saw I got a 5.0 on my report card."

"How are you saying that so casually?" Red was walking outside. "You got a Maserati for a good grade. Most kids just get to pick what they want to eat for dinner."

"That's not special. Agnes always makes me whatever I want for dinner."

"Oh, right, you have a personal team of chefs. I so wish I was you."

"I'd make that trade any day. You're a lot luckier. You're popular and you never get hounded by Hiccup and his thugs."

"True, but then again if I was rich I could just hire some hitmen to kill them and that problem would go away. I'm outside."

Jack left the boiler room and ran to the school's front door. After he made it through it would only ten strides keeping him from getting home. But as soon as he stepped through the door he heard Red, now outside the car and running toward him yelling at him to stop.

* * *

 **Hiccup's Perspective**

The second Jack left the classroom Hiccup raised his hand and asked the teacher. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"As soon as he gets back." the teacher said.

"Hm." Hiccup said with a smile. "If I refrained from telling the principle that my teacher has a half-ounce of a certain white powder hidden in the false bottom of his desk would that change your mind?"

"Just go."

"Thank you, sir." Hiccup stood up and entered the hallway, sending a text to each of his friends saying to meet him on the roof. He then went to the nurse's office-which was vacant on Thursdays-pulled out a set of keys he'd swiped from the janitor, opened the door and went to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of peroxide. Then he went to the room the homecoming committee used for their meetings and found a bag of balloons in a drawer. When he got to the staircase that led to the roof Astrid, Camicazi, Dagur, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were gathered waiting for him to open the door.

"What are we doing here?" Snotlout asked. "I'm gonna get detention for walking out of class."

"Well Astrid can just tell your teacher that if you end up going she'll tell the principle how she's been getting such good grades without doing her homework or taking any tests. Right now I need your help. Frost is up to something and I need to execute a preemptive strike."

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's like a sucker punching someone in a fight." Hiccup said.

"I love those." Tuffnut said.

"So how do you want us to beat him up this time?" Snotlout asked.

"You won't."

"Why-"

"Because that's the type of thinking you did when I found your sorry asses. No, no, no, I am going to do something much worse than give him a busted lip and and a few bruises."

"I like what I'm hearing." Dagur said with a deranged smile.

"Then I need you to fill up some balloons." Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Back to Jack**

When Jack stepped out of the door four water balloons dropped on his head one after the other.

"What the hell?" Jack said. "Since when have they pulled such childish pranks, it's not like them?"

"I have no idea." Red said. "It's totally-"

Jack whimpered. "Ow." he said.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

"The top of my head burns like fire. What was in those balloons?"

"It's not acid considering your scalp is still intact. And since it's in your hair there's a possibility..."

"A possibility that?"

"Hiccup wouldn't do something so dumb."

"Tell me." Jack's voice was quivering with pain.

"That feeling reminds me of when I got my hair bleached so he might have put peroxide in those balloons to mess with you in a more...extreme way."

"What?"

"I'll take you home. Take a long shower and wash your hair the best you can. That might help before it gets too bad."

Red got Jack home in ten minutes, breaking at least twenty laws-included but not limited to hit and runs on both cars and people, running red lights and driving on the wrong side of the road. When Jack got to Overland manner he sprinted upstairs and got into the shower fully clothed, shampooing and conditioning his hair ten times under cold water before the pain dulled enough for him to be able to think clearly. When he got out he went to the mirror and wiped the condensation off the glass to reveal that his hair was nearly all white, dappled with brown in some spots. In that moment Jack was, for the first time in his life, uncontrollably furious. From the anger at being tormented everyday, the hopelessness of being defenseless, the frustration of trying to find a way to get out of the situation without Hiccup finding out and putting those plans out along with the flicker of hope each of them started with, the shame of lying to his parents about where his injuries came from and the hopelessness of it all. He punched the mirror and glass flew everywhere. Jack went to his room, packed a bag and left a note in his parents' bedroom, making sure to take the side entrance to avoid weaving a lie to tell Red about where he was going.

The note read:

 _I'm going to Uncle Manny's for the summer.  
_ _I'm sorry but I need to do this._

 _-Jack_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup's Perspective**

"So, after we throw the paint at them, they'll turn tail and run." Hiccup was saying to the Vikings-minus Tuffnut-all sitting in the booth at Tiana's Diner. "Which is when Astrid will knock over the bucket and all the tacks will spill onto the floor. And since I'll have taken away their shoes they'll-"

"HICCUP!" Tuffnut screamed as he ran through the door and straight to their table.

"Tuffnutt, how many times do I have to tell you that being late is unacceptable." Hiccup hissed. "I swear to god I will kick you out of the group the next time I have to repeat myself."

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," Tuffnut speed talked, "I had to make sure I was right before I told you what I saw."

"The cat wasn't giving the mouse a ride, it was eating it."

"I know what I saw!" Tuffnut said with his voice raised. Hiccup gave him that _I didn't know you were_ _suicidal_ look and Tuffnut said, "Sorry. It wasn't that this time...I was passing by Camicazi's mom's brothel-"

"Birtha's Busty Broads?" Dagur asked.

"Yeah." Tuffnut said.

"That's where you got such a nice rack." Snotlout said, eyeing Camicazi hungrily.

Camicazi picked up her steak knife and leaned over the table, angling it at Snotlout's throat. "Say that again...I DARE YOU!"

Ruffnut, Dagur, Astrid and Tuffnut started chanting: "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT"

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING." Hiccup said. loud enough to be heard over their yelling.

"Sorry." they all said.

"Now, Tuffnut, this better be good." Hiccup said.

"Oh. Right. So when I was passing by I saw a really nice car pass by and the licence plate looked familiar so I ran after it across town. When I followed it home I saw that it was Jack."

The Vikings' usual rowdy and joking demeanor disappeared in an instant. All eyes were on Hiccup. Camicazi, sitting to his left, scooted as far away from him as she could. As they waited for the impending tantrum of cursing and throwing things and threatening violence they were surprised when Hiccup just smiled.

"Is that right?" Hiccup asked pleasantly.

"...Me? Oh...yeah, yeah." Tuffnut stammered. "His entire head was died white and he looked different. He was fit, like he'd been working out or something."

Hiccup's smile grew as Tuffnut finished his last sentence. He started to laugh in an almost maniacal way. "So he thinks he can work out and then it's okay for him to come back to _MY_ school in _My_ town. Oh, no, no, no, no, NO! Snotlout, Dagur, Tuffnut come with me. NOW!"

* * *

 **Jack's Perspective**

When Jack arrived at school he tuned a lot of heads. Maybe because his hair was white. Maybe because of the new clothes. Maybe it was the way he carried himself now. Maybe a combination of the three. Red had been sitting on the steps in front of the school surrounded by girls in red. When she saw Jack she got up without saying goodbye them and ran down the steps two at a time. She was finally within arms reach when she pounced on him, imprisoning him in the steel cage of one of her hugs. When she let go of him she scowled and said, "Where the hell have you been all summer. You just disappeared on me and when I asked your parents they didn't tell me anything."

"Sorry, Red," Jack said. "I spent the summer with my uncle and I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye."

"So you had me worried sick all summer that you might have been murdered or kidnapped just because you didn't feel like saying goodbye?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...kinda."

"Boys." Red sighed with a smirk. "Well since you're here now and you'll never, _ever_ do something like that again." Jack opened his mouth but Red looked at him and he shut up. "I guess...I can forgive you this once."

"Thank you for your generosity, my lady." Jack said with a bow.

"You are very much welcome, your stupidness. Now I have to catch you up on so much. Follow me."

Red led Jack through the halls, telling him all the gossip and drama of the past three months in extreme detail. As they walked there were a lot of eyes on him. Drizella Tremaine even approached him to say "Hi, Jack."

"Hey." Jack responded.

"There's a new restaurant opening downtown." Drizella said. "I wish I had someone to go with."

"So do I." Jack said. Drizella just stared at him with the beginning of a smile before he walked away.

"That was weird." Jack said to Red.

"Which part?" Red asked. "Her asking you out on a date or you just leaving her back there."

"She was asking me out." Jack said. He sarcastically added, "Yeah, that would totally happen."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Red asked. "I barely even recognize you. If you weren't my best friend, I'd ask you out."

"Even if that was true, I wouldn't want someone to like me for superficial reasons."

"You are such a dork."

"Thank you."

"I've gotta get to class. I'll see you right here at lunch."

"Won't be late."

"Good boy."

When Red disappeared into the crowded hall, Jack turned around to go into the restroom. He went to the mirror and looked at himself. He didn't look that different, aside from the white hair. He wad standing up straight for the first time in years so it was obvious that he was very tall. As he pondered what it was that had turned him from a social pariah into someone that a girl would ask on a date the door opened. In came Dagur, Snotlout and Tuffnut. When they were inside they locked the door. Jack looked around. There was no one else around, not that it would make any difference.

"Hi, guys." Jack said. "Did you have a good summer?"

Snotlout reached into his pants and pulled out a knife.

* * *

 **In the Security Room**

"Hey, Frank," Hiccup said as he entered the security room. There was a wall covered in screens and a chair right before it. Hiccup placed a six pack of cold beer, a box of donuts and a twenty dollar bill on the desk in the corner.

Frank, understanding what this meant, took them and left the room. Hiccup closed the door and locked it. He sat in the chair and leaned back as he picked up a remote and set all the screens to show the cameras in the northwest boys bathroom. He put his hands behind his head as Jack said, "I'm sure we can solve this conflict without violence."

Dagur and Tuffnut flanked him, coming in close to grab his arms and hold him still. "Or not." Jack said. He ran forward and kicked the knife out of Snotlout's outstretched hand. He did a roundhouse kick that dazed him before he grabbed his head and pulled it into his knee, knocking him out. Dagur was behind him so he ducked, spinning around so that they were face to face. Dagur aimed to punch him in the stomach but Jack fell to the floor, using his legs to sweep Dagur's feet from under him. As he fell to the ground Jack vaulted back up, grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground. When Jack turned to Tuffnut he had picked up the knife on the ground and charged at him. Jack ducked underneath the knife and, while Tuffnut was unable to stop himself, kicked him in the back. The force almost sent him to the ground, but Tuffnut caught himself. He turned around and slashed at Jack three times. Jack dodged them by swinging his body to the left, right and then jumping a foot backwards. He reached out and grabbed the knife in a fraction of second, turned himself so Tuffnut's arm was over his shoulder and Tuffnut's front was against his back. He heaved and Tuffnut was flung over his shoulder to the ground with his arm stretched up, still in Jack's grip. With a kick to his elbow Tuffnut's arm was broken. Jack looked around, taking in the three Vikings on the floor, two of them unconscious and one of them wishing he was as he clutched his arm and cried in agony. He probably should have gone more easy on them. Shrugging, he turned around and left the room as the bell rang.

Hiccup's smile was gone as his mouth hung open. What did he just see? Jack was supposed to get his face slashed up and yet here he was, walking off completely uninjured after everything he did. It all happened in a blur. First he let out an earsplitting scream as he grabbed everything in his reach and threw it at the screens.


End file.
